Classroom Instanity
by The 3 ladies
Summary: NON-YAOI!!! This is a crossover of Gundam Wing and Blink-182! Lady Blink traps the 8 gentlemen with her in a classroom. R&R please!! :)


Class Room Insanity!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Lady Blink: Hi people! Enjoy my fic. Roll the disclaimer!!!  
  
Disclaimer:....  
  
Lady Blink: Okay. roll the disclaimer please.  
  
Disclaimer:....  
  
Lady Blink: $@^(*&%%$#%!!! Stupid @#$% disclaimer!!! *Smiles at screen* Hold on folks. Sorry.  
  
* Lady Blink runs off to get something. *  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
Lady Blink: OKAY! Sorry about that. Sometimes it doesn't come on. Roll the disclaimer!  
  
Duo: Lady Blink doesn't own Gundam Wing or Blink-182. If she did we would all be tortured to death. Please don't sue her. *Duo is seen tied with rope to a chair with a sign that says, "Help me! Call 9-1-1!!!!" *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Blink-182. Never did and never will! Oh and this has some bad words and sex talk! NON-YAOI!!!!  
  
Lady Blink: NOW YOU COME ON!!!!!  
  
* G- boys are in a classroom*  
  
Wufei: Where the hell are we?  
  
Duo: Looks like a classroom Wu-man. *Draws a very nasty drawing that relates to males on the chalkboard. *  
  
Wufei: Injustice! My name is NOT Wu-man. It's Chang Wufei. *Mumbles mean words and something about bakas. *  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Wufei: That's disgusting. Braided baka.  
  
Duo: What?! That's a good drawing. It's life like. *Smiles with pride*  
  
*Quatre studies picture*  
  
Quatre: "It" looks a little lumpy. Heero, Duo, Wufei and Trowa: QUATRE!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: Well it does. What?  
  
Heero: End of conversation.  
  
Trowa: I agree.  
  
Duo: Your right Quatre! Here I'll fix it.  
  
Trowa: NO!!! *Runs up and erases picture. *  
  
Wufei: I'm leaving.  
  
* Lady Blink appears and blocks door. *  
  
Wufei: ONNA!!! Move or I'll kill you!  
  
LB: Sit down you silly baka!  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!! Onna, don't call me a baka! * Pulls out his kattana. *  
  
*Lady Blink pulls out remote control. *  
  
Heero: A remote control?  
  
Duo: Fight! * Sits at a desk with a big bowl of popcorn. *  
  
* Lady Blink pushes button 1 and Wufei is tied to a far wall. *  
  
Wufei: Injustice!!!! I'm weak! WEAKKKK!!!!  
  
LB: I LOVE THIS!!!! Only in my fic can I win! This is awesome! HA! (  
  
*Rest of G-Boys take sits around Duo and munch on popcorn. *  
  
LB: Today we're going to play school. I'm the teacher and you're the students.  
  
Heero: No.  
  
LB: Yes Heero. Don't argue or I'll put you in time out. I have a feeling you guys aren't going to play.  
  
Duo: Well Lady Blink, you're right. We're not going to play. *Gets up. *  
  
LB: Sit down. * Pulls out remote control and shakes it threateningly. * Heero pulls out his gun and starts to shoot at Lady Blink. Hits remote control. Being the perfect soldier he hits his target right in left leg.  
  
*Lady Blink falls to ground. *  
  
LB: YOU SHOT ME!!! AHHHHH!!! IT HURTS LIKE A SON OF A.AHHHH!!!!  
  
Heero: Let's leave.  
  
Quatre: Oh she looks hurt.  
  
Duo: So?  
  
LB: I'm hurt Duo. Physically and emotionally. What have I done to you?  
  
Duo: The disclaimer.  
  
LB: You were cute in that. You're a good actor. Help.  
  
* Quatre grabs her remote control and gives it to her. *  
  
Heero: Why the hell did you give that back?  
  
Quatre: I felt bad. She's shot.  
  
* Lady Blink punches a bunch of buttons and she's healed. *  
  
(AN: My fic. You really think I'll be defeated? No. Oh don't give me that. You would do the same thing!)  
  
*5minutes later *  
  
G-boys, all but Wufei, are tied to chairs.  
  
LB: One more smart comment *looks at Duo* or gun shot *looks at Heero* and you force me to do the unthinkable.  
  
Duo: NOT A BACKSTREET BOYS CONCERT!!!!  
  
Trowa, Quatre, Heero and Wufei: *Sweat drop*  
  
LB: Oh god no! No one disserves that kind of punishment. I'll be forced to.(thunder noises) WAX YOUR LEGS!!!! *Holds up wax can and sheets of paper. *  
  
G-Boys: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
LB: Yeah. I thought that would get you guys. I just noticed we only have five students. No fun.  
  
* Magic remote control comes out and Lady Blue punches play. Red smoke pollutes the air. G-Boys start coughing. Blink-182 appears. *  
  
Mark: Oh no!! Not you!!  
  
Tom: We have a retraining order against you! Where's our bodyguards or our mangers?!  
  
*Blink-182 boys start running around looking for an exit. *  
  
LB: HAAAAA!!!!! The G-Boys and Blink-182 trapped with me!!! I love my life. Come here Mark and Tom!!!  
  
*G-boys watch entertained as Lady Blink chases Mark and Tom around. *  
  
Duo: Why doesn't she just use her remote?  
  
Heero: She's an idiot.  
  
Wufei: Baka onna.  
  
LB: Hey! I heard that! MARK!!!  
  
*Lady Wrath enters. *  
  
LW: Hey Blink.  
  
Heero: We're saved!  
  
Wufei: Who knows, she might join up with the other onna!  
  
LW: Is that the way you talk to the person who's goin to untie your friends? For that remark... * Uses her dragon snake whip. *  
  
Wufei: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Not that! * Gets bitten and tied up. *  
  
LW: That's better!  
  
Duo: Untie us pweeeeesse* Puppy dog eyes. *  
  
LW: Awwwe! Okay!  
  
Duo: Free!!!  
  
LB: What the! Don't untie him he was being dis respectful! * Ties him up again.* Duo drew some naughty pictures on the board!  
  
Duo: Damn!  
  
LW: Fine! Tie Duo up for time out but what did the others do?! Wufei's not tied up!  
  
LB: He's different!  
  
LW: What ever, I'm takin Heero with me. *Unties Heero. *  
  
Duo: I see what's happening now! Go Heero!  
  
Lw: *Smacks Duo. * I'm taking him to my own fic!  
  
Heero: n_n!  
  
LB: Fine with me. *To Mark and Tom. * Come to momma!  
  
Tom and Mark: Noooooooo! Take us with you too Wrath! We'll sing!  
  
LW: Sorry, I'm not a fan. * Leaves with Heero. *  
  
Trowa: Hey?! Why did she leave us here?!  
  
Quatre: Maybe she doesn't need us right now; look at the bright side we aren't tied up.  
  
Tom: Damn! We're left here.  
  
* Light bulb appears. Lady Blink is hit with a bright idea! *  
  
LB: Blink-182, I'll let you go.  
  
Mark: Really? *Smiles. *  
  
LB: If-  
  
Duo: Here we go. You guys are going to be tortured!  
  
LB: Shut up Duo! Or I'll make you clean a gas station bathroom!  
  
Duo: I'll shut up!  
  
LB: Back to what I was saying. I'll let you go if you play school with us. Then we'll have eight students!  
  
Trowa: Seven.  
  
LB: Eight!  
  
Trowa: Seven. Remember? Lady Wrath took Heero.  
  
Duo: To do the zesty!  
  
*Lady Wrath's dragon snake whip appears (hear the screams of Inu-Yasha in back ground.) and beats the crap out of Duo. *  
  
LW: Mother-  
  
LB: Wrath! I'm trying to keep this PG-13!!  
  
*Wufei starts to laugh. *  
  
LW: Sorry! Bye Blink!  
  
LB: Goodbye. *Turns to Mark, Tom and Travis. * Play or die a horrible death.  
  
Duo: She'd never kill y-  
  
*Lady Blink pulls out remote control. *  
  
Duo: Never mind.  
  
Travis: We'll play!  
  
LB: Cool! Sit down!  
  
* Blink-182 and G-boys take seats. *  
  
LB: Hi class! I'm your teacher Lady Blink! *Giggles* First, let's go through the class and have you say your name and why you're here. *Points at Duo. *  
  
Duo: My name is Duo Maxwell and I'm here because I'm being held against my will.  
  
*LB frowns and points at Trowa. *  
  
Trowa: My name is Trowa Barton. I'm here because I'm sacred of your remote control.  
  
LB: Okay. *Points at Quatre. *  
  
Quatre: Hi Lady Blink! I like your hair.  
  
LB: Hello and thank you! *Smiles. Other classmates roll their eyes. *  
  
Tom: *Cough* Kiss ass. *Cough. *  
  
*LB pushes button 2 on remote control and Tom is shocked. *  
  
Tom: Ah!  
  
Quatre: Anyways. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. I'm here cause you wanted me to play school with you!  
  
LB: Awww! You're so sweet! *Points at Wufei. *  
  
Wufei: You know my name and why I'm here onna!  
  
LB: WUFEI! Mark, Tom and Travis don't know your name! Just do it! * Remote comes out of pocket. *  
  
Wufei: My name is Chang Wufei and I'm here because Lady Blink is a &^%$@.  
  
LB: Wufei, if I didn't like you so much I would send you to a Backstreet Boys concert!  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!! Backstreet Boys are weak!  
  
Duo: Then why do you have all of their cds and their greatest hits cd in your car?  
  
* Trowa and Quatre hold Wufei back from going zero on Duo. *  
  
LB: Cool it or my remote will. *Wufei sits down. LB points to Mark. *  
  
Mark: My name is Mark Hoppus and I'm here because you're breaking the restraining order! Please stop stalking me!  
  
LB: No Mark! Can I ask you something? Why are you so cute Mark?  
  
Mark: Ummm.. You scare me.  
  
*LB glares at Mark and then points at Tom. *  
  
Tom: My name is Tom Delonge and I'm here because you won't let me leave.  
  
*LB points to Travis. *  
  
Travis: My name is Travis Barker. Trowa took my answer. I'm scared of your remote.  
  
LB: Okay. Class is going to be short because I'm tired from fighting with Wufei.  
  
Wufei: You are weak!  
  
LB: I'm going to ignore that. About how many hairs does a person have on their head?  
  
Mark: A lot?  
  
LB: No!  
  
Quatre: About 120,000?  
  
LB: Yes!  
  
Tom: Unless you're bald.  
  
LB: Yes Tom, unless you're bald. Why does Wufei snore?  
  
Duo: Because he's weak?  
  
LB: Yes!  
  
Wufei: Injustice!! You bitc-  
  
LB: Wufei, I'm warning you. Why do cat's eyes shine at night?  
  
Tom: So they can watch people have sex?  
  
LB: *Giggles. * Yeah.  
  
Quatre: Really?  
  
LB: Yes.  
  
Duo: I want to be a cat.  
  
Travis: Me too.  
  
Duo: Lady Blink, want to hear a secret?  
  
LB: Always do!  
  
* Duo gets up and starts whispering in Lady Blink's ear. LB starts cracking up and Duo sits back down. *  
  
LB: Next question is for Wufei. You remember when Lady Keo, Lady Wrath and I threw that Christmas party last year?  
  
Wufei: Yes. *Suspicious look. *  
  
Mark: I do. We were forced to play at that party.  
  
LB: And you did a wonderful job. Wufei, when you guys were playing spin-the- bottle at that party and you spun and it landed on Relana. What did you guys do in the bathroom?  
  
*Everyone but Wufei start laughing. Wufei jumps on Lady Blink and starts beating the crap out of her. *  
  
Duo: Oh god. I think I wet my self!!!!  
  
LB: AHHHHHHH!!!!! HELP!!!!  
  
Wufei: YOU ARE WEAK ONNA!!!!! *Punches Lady Blink in the nose. *  
  
*Trowa and Quatre pull Wufei off Lady Blink. Lady Blink pushes rewind and Wufei is sent to a Backstreet Boys concert for five minutes. *  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
*Wufei returns. *  
  
LB: * Holding ice pack to face. * How was the concert? Buy anything?  
  
Wufei: I hate you.  
  
LB: I love you too Wufei!  
  
Wufei: I wish you would die.  
  
LB: I wish you a long and healthy life as well Wufei!  
  
Wufei: Why haven't I killed you yet?  
  
LB: Because you love me?  
  
Wufei: No onna.  
  
Duo: You're weak?  
  
*Wufei jumps at Duo. *  
  
Wufei: MAXWELL!!!! I'M GOING TO---  
  
*Lady Blink pushes 3 on remote and Wufei is tied to his chair. *  
  
LB: Better. Now, where we're we?  
  
Tom: We were making fun of that funny looking guy with the ponytail.  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!! You are a weak baka Delonge!! You're an onna!!  
  
LB: Wufei, one more comment to Tom or any of the Blink-182 boys and I'll turn you into Nick Carter.  
  
*Wufei shuts up. *  
  
(AN: Can you see by now that I don't like the Backstreet Boys? No dis on fans of them!)  
  
LB: Why does a cow chew its cud?  
  
Tom: Because its horny?  
  
LB: No.  
  
Duo: What's a cud?  
  
LB: A piece of grass that was in its.Do you even care?  
  
All: No.  
  
LB: Alright. Next question.  
  
*Lady Wrath comes back with Heero*  
  
Duo: Hey!  
  
Heero: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Not here! Not her! Take me back!  
  
LW: I decided to stay and play too! n_n! * Takes seat by Duo*  
  
LB: Great! We're about to go on to the next question.  
  
LW: Question. Why do you have an ice pack to your face Lady Blink?  
  
LB: Long story. *Glares at Wufei. *  
  
Duo: I have a question! * Looks at Heero* What did ya do while you were gone?  
  
Heero: Omea O koroso! * Shoots at Duo and hits his arm and leg. *  
  
LB: That was mean. Oh well! What is thin air?  
  
Mark: A fart?  
  
LB: Sure! Duo, how are you feeling?  
  
Duo: HOW DO YOU THINK I'M FEELING BIT-  
  
*LB smacks Duo upside his head. *  
  
Duo: I'm shot!! You can't help me Blink and Wrath? Call 9-1-1 or something?  
  
LB & LW: NOPE!  
  
*Duo mutters to himself. *  
  
Wufei: Onnas, you two are evil.  
  
* Lady Blink and Lady Wrath smile. *  
  
LB & LW: We know!  
  
LW: You shouldn't of asked that question or I would have helped you.  
  
Duo: *puppy dog eyes accompanied by a whimper*  
  
LW: Oh fine, I'll put you out of your misery. * Gets out her laser battle ax*  
  
Duo: O.o! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
LW: Calm down! *Smacks air with ax and Duo is in perfect health. * Better?  
  
Duo: n_n!  
  
LB: And people say I'm a hentai!  
  
LW: You are baka!  
  
Wufei: Well said! Thank you!  
  
*Lady Blink smacks Wufei upside head. *  
  
LB: Shut up!  
  
Quatre: Baka ga owaranai!  
  
(AN: Baka ga owaranai means something. I forgot. Can someone please tell me? Please. I think it means, "The idiocy never ends." Tell me if I'm wrong or right! ) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- If you want me to put more tell me in a review or email me! 


End file.
